Cyber-Akuma
Cyber-Akuma, known in Japan as , is a video game character originating from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, first appearing in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter as the final boss. He is a cyborg version of Akuma under control of Apocalypse. Biography Appearance Mechanically enhanced by Apocalypse, Cyber-Akuma's upgrades include a mechanical right arm (dubbed "Booster Rocket"), metal wings, and four extra arms that are only seen in one of his win poses. Personality Because of Apocalypse's control over him, Cyber-Akuma's personality is vastly different from that of the original Akuma's, being more servile (as reflected in his win quotes). Gameplay Cyber-Akuma is fought after the player defeats Apocalypse, in a 2 on 1 match. He has the highest stun and stamina rating in the game with a high speed rating to compliment. Cyber-Akuma has his own variation of the Shun Goku Satsu dubbed "Shining Gou Shock" that hits 24 times and is more damaging than the original. He can also perform an aerial variation of the Shining Gou Shock. The kanji associated with Cyber-Akuma is . However, unlike the usual denotations, it has no hidden spiritual meaning's and are simply the orders of his master, Apocalypse. Cyber-Akuma is playable using an in-game code, but cannot have a partner. Movelist Cyber-Akuma's movelist consists of enhanced versions of Akuma's moves, as well as attacks involving the launching of his mechanical right arm. All of his moves are renamed to more "mecha" sounding ones. :*Zugaihasatsu - Metal Zugaihasatsu :*Senpukyaku - Steel Senpukyaku :*Gohadoken - Bolt Hadoken :*Zanku Hadoken - Zanku Bolt Hadoken :*Goshoryuken - Shining Circuit Goshoryuken :*Tatsumaki Zankukyaku - Thunder Shock Zankukyaku :*Tenmakujinkyaku - Diving Rocket Kujinkyaku :*Ashura Senku - Lightning Senku :*Messatsu Gohado - :*Messatsu Goshoryu - :*Tenma Gozanku - :*Shun Goku Satsu - Other Appearances ''Street Fighter'' UDON comics Cyber-Akuma appears in the backup story of Street Fighter Unlimited #10, where he battles Ken alongside other non-canon characters Mech-Zangief and Zero Akuma. The story's ending reveals that the whole thing was actually an unreleased video game (inspired by Street Fighter 2010) being played by Mel Masters while Ken and Eliza watch. Quotes :See: Cyber-Akuma/Quotes Trivia *Being meant to be CPU controlled character only, Cyber-Akuma lacks a proper ending in the arcade version of Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Instead, a picture of a furious Ryu screaming towards the screen appears with the message "Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter coming soon!" is shown as a placeholder. In the home console ports of the game, Cyber-Akuma was given the same ending used by the other secret characters. Gallery MarSFCyberAkuma.png|Artwork from MSHvSF. cybera-1.gif|Vs. screen portrait. cybera-2.gif|Victory portrait. Cyber-Akuma.png|Cyber-Akuma's costume colors as they appear in the home versions of Marvel Super Heroes Vs. Street Fighter. Akuma (Cyber) (2).jpg|Cyber-Akuma (UMvC3 DLC Costume). akuma-umvc3-v8.png|Akuma's victory pose in UMvC3 (Cyber-Akuma DLC costume). MvS Cyber Akuma vs Akuma.jpg|Cyber-Akuma vs. Akuma. Udon_cyborg.jpg|Cyber-Akuma featured in a variant cover for issue #9 of Street Fighter Unlimited by UDON. Sprites Cyber-Akuma/Sprites References Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional karateka Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1997